pokemonmysteryuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Sunrise Temple
Sunrise Temple is a dungeon situated in Tanren Desert. It has 28 Floors, separated in two parts with a rest stop after Floor 14 and ends with a boss fight. In the second half you can find a Secret Room with a puzzle allowing you to get a Larvesta Mystery Egg. This dungeon is mainly Ground- and Fire-type. There is no natural weather. Vulpix, Ninetales (if dawn or day), and Torkoal can all spawn inducing sun. Psyduck and Golduck may also spawn, clearing any weather with Cloud Nine. Attributes SunriseTempleScenery1.png|Floors 1-14 SunriseTempleScenery2.png|Floors 15-28 Floors 1-14 ... Sanctuary After Floor 14 is a rest point with a Kangaskhan Statue. Floors 15-28 ... Boss Sunrise Temple has a sole boss at the end of the dungeon: Entei, one of the Legendary Beast Pokémon, alongside with Raikou and Suicune. Boss Drop: * Big Mushroom * Fire Diamond * Entei's Heart Slate Before Fighting: *''???: Hmm. All seems to be fine here. *???: I better get to adding the extra layer of protection. I've seen enough of those obnoxious explorers. *???: What the?! Who- What are you doing here?! *???: Don't even bother answering. I already know. You've come here to wreak havoc upon this place, am I correct? *???: Yes. That is what all of your kind do. You only care for yourselves, you foul, awful beasts. *???: I will stop at nothing t preserve this domain. You have no business here, you wretched being. Off with you. *Name: ... ! *???: SILENCE! I will not endure such disgusting lies. Your efforts to deceive me are fruitless, for I am the God of Fire, the knight of the Sunrise Temple, Entei! *''Entei: You will perish for coming here with such a motive. *''Entei'': ENGARD, YOU FOOL! After Defeating: *''Entei'': Grr.. You.. YOU!!! *''Name: ... !!! *''Entei: ... ... ... What's this? *''Entei'': You say that I am mistaken, and that you only seek the treasures that this Temple holds in it's depths? *''Entei'': You say that you do not seek destruction to this area, nor any place for that matter? *''Entei'': ... ... ... *''Name: ... ... ... *''Entei: ... So be it. You have a few moments. That is all I shall give you to get out of here. *''Entei'': This place is to be preserved, and left untouched. This is not a place for meddling adventurers like yourself. *''Entei'': I do not expect to see you here when I return, so for your sake, do not surprise me. *''Entei'': Off with you. Sunrise Temple Storage Room End Box * Charcoal * Twisted Spoon * Dawn Stone * Fire Stone * Revival Herb * Relic Vase * TM Flame Charge * TM Psyshock Secret Room SunriseTempleSR1.png| SunriseTempleSR2.png|Guide for two players Starting from Floor 15, right after the rest point, you may find a Secret Room. Contrary to most Secret Rooms, there won't be any boxes. Instead, you will have to solve a puzzle which leads to a room with a Larvesta Mystery Egg. The puzzle works like Wallace's Gym; you will fail if you walk twice on the same tile. However, you won't have to walk on every tile, but to step on switches opening the doors for a short time. Failing the puzzle will take you to a room with a warp proceeding to the next floor. Pokémon Pokémon in bold are recruitable. Please visit the Recruitable Pokémon page for more information. Items Dungeon Objective Main objectives are training, attempting to obtain Larvesta or the exclusive recruits here, and getting the Heart Slate of Entei. Tips *Grimy Traps, Sticky Traps and Trip Traps are common here, so be careful! **Especially so if you're looking for a Secret Room, consider bringing a Trap Scarf. *Because the Secret Room puzzle is made you can solve it going both left and right, if 2 players enter, one person can go left and and the other right, making the puzzle way easier. Trivia *Sunrise Temple was created by Scizivire. *Sunrise Temple was released on the 18th of February in 2017. *The Secret Rooms were made more common an hour after this dungeon's release. Category:Dungeons Category:PMU 7 Dungeons Category:Tanren Category:Tanren Dungeons Category:PMU 7 Category:Interior Dungeons